The Last Kiss
by sandylover
Summary: Miley and Oliver are married and have a perfect life. But when something terrible happens to Oliver will they be seperated?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and that goes for all chapters.

Miley and Oliver were married and are 20. They are eating at a restaurant since it was their anniversary.

"Thanks for taking me out," said Miley.

"You're welcome," said Oliver romantically.

Miley blushed and continued eating her meal.

The waitor came up and gave them their check.

Oliver paid and they left.

Oliver took Miley's hand and they started walking to their car. He opened the door for her and took his seat.

Miley smiled at him thinking he was the best guy ever. They arrived at their beautiful home that they just bought about 2 months ago.

"This was the best anniversary ever," said Miley.

"Better than the other ones I've given you?" asked Oliver joking.

"Hey!" said Miley punching him in the arm.

"Hey!" said Oliver.

"What?" she asked.

He looked at your close in the eyes.

"Nothing, you're just to pretty," said Oliver.

"Thanks," said Miley leaning in and kissed him.

"I have something to give to you," said Oliver grabbing her hand and taking her upstairs.

"Close your eyes," said Oliver going over to a drawer.

Miley closed her eyes wondering what he was going to give her. Oliver came up and uncovered her eyes and showed her it. It was a beautiful golden necklace that had a heart and inside of it was a picture of Miley and the other side was a picture of Oliver.

"Oh my gosh Oliver! That is so beautiful," said Miley.

"I thought you would like it," said Oliver.

"I would like anything you give me," said Miley.

Oliver leaned in and gave Miley a kiss.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

Miley's cell rang.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey it's Lilly!" she said.

"Hey Lil," said Miley.

"Jake proposed to me!" screamed Lilly really loud.

"That is so cool!" said Miley.

"And the best part is you get to be the maid of honor," said Lilly.

"Yeah!" said Miley.

"I have to go. Bye," said Lilly.

"Bye," said Miley hanging up.

"What was that all about?" asked Oliver.

"Jake proposed to Lilly," said Miley.

"That's cool," said Oliver.

"Yeah, I know. And the best part is I get to be the maid of honor," said Miley.

"Sweet. Do I get to be anything?" asked Oliver.

"No, I don't think so," said Miley.

"Okay," said Oliver.

"I have to go to a work convention tomorrow," said Oliver.

"You just found that out today?" asked Miley.

"Yeah I'm mad about that too," said Oliver.

"Do I get to come?" questioned Miley.

"Of course," said Oliver smiling.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! 5 reviews would be great. :D


	2. The plane crash

A/N: Thank you to iheartdisney128 and risingstar9328 for reviewing you guys are awesome!

Miley and Oliver were at the air port getting ready for it to board. They were going to Indiana for the business trip. (A/N: I live there!)

"The plane for Indiana is now boarding," said the lady.

Miley and Oliver got up and started waking toward the plane.

They took their seats and waited for everybody else to get on.

"I hope this goes well," said Oliver.

"Me too," said Miley.

The pilot said a few announcements and they were ready to go. The plane took off and Miley took Oliver's hand.

"How long is this going to be?" asked Miley.

"Pretty long," said Oliver.

"Okay," said Miley.

It started storming and the ride was getting a little bumpier. And more bumpy.

The pilot started talking "We are having a few problems so please stay calm," he said.

"I hope it dosen't get too bad," said Miley.

"Yeah I hope we get there safetly," said Oliver.

It started to thunder,rain, and even lighning!

"We are going to stop at the nearest airport since of the terrible weather," said the pilot.

"I'm scared," said Miley.

"Don't be worried," said Oliver grabbing her hand and hugging her.

"Thanks," said Miley.

Oliver was going to say you're welcome but the plane started to go down.

"Oh my gosh are we gonna crash!" screamed Miley.

"No, probably not stay calm," said Oliver.

Oliver was actually wrong the plane crashed onto the grass and hit a huge tree.

Miley got up from her aisle seat and looked around she saw dead bodies and people bleeding to death.

But her main concern was Oliver.

"Where is he?" she said to herself.

She looked over at his seat and saw a guy who looked like he was dead.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger! Please Review! I love getting them. :D


	3. AN

A/N: I'm going to be gone a couple of days at an overnight thing for school. But after that I'll update! 


	4. Please Survive

Miley went over to Oliver. She lifted up his face.

"Oliver wake up!" screamed Miley.

"Miley I don't know if I'm going to make it. Go save your life," said Oliver.

"No, Oliver I can't let you die," said Miley.

An ambulance person came in and started helping hurt people.

"Please come over here!" shouted Miley.

The person ran over to Miley and was going to ask her questions.

"Who's hurt?" he asked.

"He is!" screamed Miley pointing at Oliver.

The guy walked over lifted his head up and saw a ton of scars and blood.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Miley.

"I don't really know but we need to get him in an ambulance quickly," said the guy.

The guy picked up Oliver and put him in it.

Miley started crying at all the people suffering especially Oliver.

A pilot who was okay walked over to her.

"We need to get out of here. C'mon," said the pilot.

Miley walked out with the pilot. There are about 3 people out with them because everyone else was either in the ambulance or dead.

"This is terrible!" exclaimed Miley.

"You guys who are okay need to leave because something else might explode," said the pilot.

With tears, Miley left the plane and went over to a bus stop.

After approximately 8 minutes, a bus arrived. Miley got into it.

She put a quarter in it and waited for the other people.

"You look terrible what happened over there?" asked the bus driver.

"The plane I was on crashed and a ton of people are either dead or in the hospital," said Miley.

"Oh my gosh that's terrible," said the bus driver.

"Yeah and the worst part is my husband had to go to the hospital and he is very injured," said Miley.

"I hope he gets better," said the bus driver.

"Thank you," said Miley taking her seat.

After all the people arrived, the bus took off. They were still in California because the plane wasn't in the air for too long.

Miley arrived at her dad's home or her old house.

Robbie saw her come in and opened the door.

"Hey Miles," said Robbie.

"We were in a plane crash and Oliver is badly hurt and in the hospital," said Miley.

"Huney are you okay?" asked Robbie.

"Yes. But Oliver isn't," said Miley.

"Let's go to the hospital to go see him," said Robbie.

Miley and Robbie got into the car and drove off.

They arrived at the hospital. They drove to a parking space in the parking garage.

"Which room is Oliver Oken in?" asked Miley.

"Room 203," said the lady.

"Okay thank you," said Miley.

"You're welcome," said the lady as Robbie and Miley went up the elevator.

They got off the elevator and were looking for his room.

They found it and went in.

"Oliver are you okay?" asked Miley.

"My head hurts really bad," said Oliver.

"Do you have a headache?" asked Robbie.

"Yes, a bad one," said Oliver.

"At least you didn't get a concusion," said Miley.

"Yeah," said Oliver.

The doctor came in.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Not very good," said Oliver.

"May you guys leave for a second? I need to take a few tests," said the doctor.

"Okay," said Miley and Robbie as they left.

"I hope he is going to be okay," said Miley.

"Me too," said Robbie.

The doctor came out.

"His tests are pretty bad and he will need surgery immediately or he may die," said the doctor.

"Oh my gosh that's terrible," said Miley.

Robbie was talking to Oliver's parents telling them what was going on.

"I need to go check on something for a second be right back," said the doctor.

Miley waited and decided to go into his room.

Oliver kissed her. Miley started crying thinking that might be their last kiss.

"Oliver has a bad concusion right now. He may never wake up," said the doctor.

"What?!" screamed Miley.

"You better just hope he does," said the doctor leaving.

Miley told her dad everything and they went home. Robbie dropped Miley at her home.

She went up to her room.

She held onto her locket Oliver gave her.

"Please survive," said Miley to herself.

A/N: Will Oliver survive? Well, I guess you need to review! LOL. Thank you to the people who reviewed before!


	5. Good news and Bad news

Miley cried herself to sleep. She woke up with a frown. Miley took a shower and put on her clothes and makeup.

She got a call.

"Hello," said Miley.

"This is Doctor Lawerence Oliver's doctor," he said.

"Yes, how is Oliver doing?" asked Miley.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is Oliver woke up from his concusion," said the doctor.

"Yeah! But what is the bad news?" questioned Miley.

"Oliver might have to have surgery because he has a broken leg," said the doctor.

"What is bad about that?" asked Miley.

"He can loose his memory from this," said the doctor.

"Is there something else we can do?" asked Miley.

"No, it's the only thing and if we don't he will not survive," said the doctor.

"Okay then I guess we're going to have to," said Miley.

"Yes, the surgery will take place tomorrow or later on today," said the doctor.

"Okay. Can I come see him before it happens?" asked Miley.

"Yes. Bye," said the doctor.

"Okay bye," said Miley.

Miley hanged up and ate a granola bar.

"I better go see him now," said Miley to herself.

She called the rental car service( since her car is at the airport and she is not allowed to go get it until tomorrow) and rented a car.

Miley took the bus to the car rental place. A guy gave her the car and she started to drive to the hospital.

Miley arrived there and went in. She opened Oliver's door.

"Hey Miley," he said.

"Hi Oliver, How are you feeling?" asked Miley.

"My leg hurts really bad," said Oliver.

"Did you hear about the surgery?" asked Miley.

"Yes, he said I'm going to have it tomorrow morning at 8:00," said Oliver.

"Okay I hope it goes well and you don't loose your memory," said Miley.

"Me too," said Oliver.

"I'm just really glad you woke up from your concusion," said Miley.

"Yeah. The doctor said it is unlikely for people to wake up," said Oliver.

"Wow that's amazing ,"said Miley.

"I know," said Oliver.

A doctor came in.

"I'm going to need to take a few tests," said the doctor.

"Okay bye Oliver," said Miley leaving.

"Bye," said Oliver.

Miley left the hospital and went home.

She got a ton of calls asking how Oliver was. Including Lilly, Jake, Robbie, Jackson, and Oliver's parents.

Miley held onto her locket again and was happy he survived but was worried about the surgery.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I love getting them. :D**


	6. 1 hour

Today was the day of Oliver's surgery and Miley was very worried.

"_I hope he dosen't loose his memory! That would ruin everything!" thought Miley._

Miley went down to the hospital to see Oliver before his surgery.

"Hey Oliver," said Miley.

"Hey Miles," he said.

"I hope this goes well," said Miley.

"Me too," said Oliver who was going to say more but the doctor came in.

"It's time for the surgery," he said.

"Okay bye Oliver love you," said Miley leaving.

"Love you," said Oliver as the doctor took him into another room for the surgery.

Miley went out into the waiting room.

"Do you know when Oliver Oken's surgery will be over?" asked Miley to the secretary.

"Probably about 2 hours or so," she replied.

"Okay, may you call me when it's over?" asked Miley.

"Yes, what is your number?" asked the secretary.

Miley gave the secretary her number and said thank you.

"You're welcome," said the secretary.

Miley left and went back home.

She got a call from Lilly.

"Hey, as Oliver had his surgery yet?" she asked.

"No, he is having it right now," said Miley.

"Did the doctor look like it was going to go well?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah he looked like he was ready to do it," said Miley.

"When will be over?" asked Lilly.

"The secretary said approximately 2 hours," said Miley.

"Okay, do you want to come to my house in the meantime to check out wedding dresses?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah sure be over in a couple of minutes," said Miley hanging up.

Miley left and went to Lilly's house.

"Hey Miley!" said Lilly.

"Hey, is Jake here?" asked Miley.

"No, he had to go to a work meeting," said Lilly.

"Well where are your wedding magazines?" asked Miley.

"Over here come on," said Lilly.

Miley and Lilly went over to the table to look at them.

They started flipping through them.

"I like that one!" said Lilly pointing to a pretty white sparkly dress.

"Me too," said Miley.

"That one is also cool," said Miley pointing to a pink dress with glitter on it.

They flipped through a ton of magazines and watched a little bit of tv.

Miley looked at her watch and said "One more hour and Oliver's surgery is done," said Miley.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You guys are so cool. **


	7. Build a Bridge and Get Over It

**A/N: I was so happy when I got all the reviews! Thanks!**

"Don't worry Miley, he's going to be fine," said Lilly.

"Thanks you're a great friend," said Miley.

"You're welcome," said Lilly.

Jake came in.

"Hey how was the meeting?" asked Lilly.

"Good," said Jake.

"Hey Miley, how is Oliver?" he asked.

"I don't know he's in surgery right now and will probably be out in approximately 1 hour," said Miley.

"Okay I hope it goes well," said Jake.

"Me too," said Miley.

"So I don't get it how would Oliver loose his memory from a surgery for his leg?" questioned Lilly.

"It is the sleep medicine they give him and it may make him loose his memory," said Miley. **(A/N: I hope that answers some of your questions.)**

"Okay, couldn't they give him something else?" asked Jake.

"No, I think they ran out of everything else and were going to get restocked next week but if Oliver would of waited that long he could of died," said Miley.

"Seriously?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah so that is why we had to use that stupid memory loosing medicine," said Miley.

"C'mon down Miley!" said Lilly.

"Hey!" said Miley.

"Okay girls that's enough," said Jake.

"Jake!" shouted Miley and Lilly laughing.

"Guys stop laughing! I forgot about Oliver for a second that's terrible," said Miley sobbing a little.

"Miley it's okay," said Lilly.

"Yeah no big deal," said Jake.

"Guys yes it is!" said Miley.

"Build a bridge and get over it," said Lilly.

"Hey haven't I told you that before?" asked Miley.

"Duh! In middle school when I was all over Jake," said Lilly.

"Oh yeah I remember that," said Miley.

"I think I am still crazy about Jake," said Lilly blushing.

"Okay whatever lovebirds," said Miley.

Miley's cell phone rang.

"Hello," said Miley.

"Hi it's the secretary I have some news about Oliver," she said.

**A/N: What is the news??? You will find out if you review. :D**


	8. Terrible News

"Okay do you want to know the news now because it would be better if you came to the hospital and heard it," said the secretary.

"How serious is it?" asked Miley.

"Pretty serious I would recommend you to come to the hospital," said the secretary.

"Okay be right there," said Miley as she grabbed her jacket and purse and was almost out the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Lilly.

"They have some serious news they need to tell me about Oliver," replied Miley.

"Okay I hope it's good news," said Lilly and Jake.

"Me too," said Miley as she left.

She arrived at the hospital parked her car and went inside.

"I need to know the news about Oliver Oken," said Miley.

"Um… I don't know how to tell you this but Oliver hasn't woke up and he should of about an hour ago," said the secretary.

"Oh my gosh," said Miley trying not to let one tear drop but they did come running down her cheeks.

"Hey it's going to be alright he will most likely wake up soon," said the secretary.

"But what if he doesn't?" asked Miley cring even more.

"I think you need to talk to a doctor," she said as showed Miley where the doctor was.

Oliver's doctor came up to Miley.

"Is he going to wake up?" questioned Miley.

"I really don't know he was supposed to an hour ago," said the doctor.

"I already heard that," said Miley.

"Let's just hope he does," said the doctor.

"If he doesn't my whole life will be ruined," said Miley.

"May I contact his parents?" asked the doctor.

"His dad died recently in a car wreck and his mom his still alive but has cancer," said Miley.

"That's terrible," said the doctor.

"His mom is in the hospital right now so I don't know if you can reach her," said Miley.

"Okay so I guess you're his only close relative alive," said the doctor.

"Yes, why are you asking me all this?" asked Miley.

"No reason I got to go for another patient," said the doctor leaving.

"That was strange," said Miley.

"May you call me when or if he wakes up," said Miley to the secretary.

"Sure, I'm so sorry about all this," said the secretary.

"I hope he gets better," she said trying to comfort Miley.

"Me too," said Miley who started to cry again.

**A/N: This chapter even made me cry writing it! I bet it made you too. Thank you for all the reviews!**


	9. The Last Kiss

Miley couldn't stand it she might loose her husband. In other words the guy she has known like her whole life.

She sat down on a bench still filled with tears. A lady came over to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah fine," said Miley.

"Okay," she said.

The lady left and Miley decided to go to the restroom to clean her self up so people wouldn't ask her stuff like that.

She took her make up off so her mascara wouldn't run down. She then went out of the restroom.

The secretary came up to her.

"Hey you doing okay?" she asked.

"Except the thought that my husband might die I'm fine," said Miley.

"They are trying everything to wake him up," said the secretary.

"I hope they find something," said Miley.

"Me too," said the secretary leaving to help a patient.

"I guess I better leave to tell Lilly and Jake," said Miley.

She left and arrived at their home.

"Hey Miley," said Lilly.

"Oliver didn't wake up and may even die!" shouted Miley.

"Oh my gosh," said Lilly.

"That's terrible," said Jake.

"I know," said Miley.

"I need to leave," said Miley.

"Okay bye we hope Oliver wakes up," said Lilly.

"Me too," said Miley as she left.

"This is terrible I've known him forever and he may die," said Lilly.

"I know he's like our best friend so his Miley but if he dies Miley will never be the same," said Jake.

"I know that's the worst part," said Lilly.

Meanwhile back at Miley's house she was looking through photos.

She was looking at a picture of her wedding day.

"That was the best day of my life," said Miley.

She saw a picture of her, Lilly, and Oliver at Jake's 18th birthday the day when he and Lilly confessed their feelings to each other.

"That was so cute," said Miley.

Then she flipped the page and saw a picture of that exact moment she told Oliver she was Hannah Montana.

She had memories of Oliver in her head: The day she met him, the day she told him she was Hannah Montana, he proposed to her, they got married and right now when he might die.

Then there had to be the worst memory in her mind: That when she kissed him before his surgery that it could be there Last Kiss.

A/N: When I wrote this I cried. Thank you for the reviews! Please do it again:D


	10. Wonderful News

Miley was terribly sad. She was even sadder that the hospital hasn't called her yet.

She decided to call them.

"Hello," said the secretary.

"Hi it's Miley Oliver's wife," she said.

"I bet you're calling to find out if he woke up," said the secretary.

"Yes," said Miley.

"Once again I have good news and bad news," she said.

"The bad news is Oliver hasn't woken up, but the good news is we have found medicine that might help this problem," she said.

"What is the medicine?" asked Miley.

"It is a pill so I don't know how we're going to get it down his throat," she said.

"That's a problem," said Miley.

"Can you at least try to do it?" asked Miley.

"Yes we will. I'll call you when we're done," she said.

"Okay," said Miley as she hung up.

She called Lilly.

"I called the secretary and she said they have this pill and Oliver may wake up from it," said Miley.

"Sweet! I hope it works," said Lilly.

"Me too," said Miley.

"Well goodbye I need to keep the phone line open just in case they call," said Miley.

Lilly hung up and so did Miley.

Her phone rang. _"Wow I've talked on the phone a lot today," thought Miley._

"Hello," she said.

"Come to the hospital and I'll tell you some news," said the secretary.

"Okay," said Miley.

She arrived at the hospital. "What is the news?" questioned Miley.

"They're going to have a paper and it will say names of people who get to come out of the hospital," she said.

"So if Oliver woke up he'll be on the list?" asked Miley.

"Yes," said the secretary.

"When will it be out?" asked Miley.

"Oh look right now," she said.

Miley went over to the list. It looked like it they weren't in alphabetical order so she'll have to look through all of it.

"Not him not him not him," Miley kept on saying.

"He's not on here!" said Miley.

"Did you look on the back?" asked the secretary.

"No, I'll look," said Miley flipping to the back.

"_Oh my gosh this was the best moment in my life besides us getting married. Oliver is on the list," thought Miley._

"Ahh!!!" screamed Miley.

"Is he on it?" asked the secretary.

"Yes!" shouted Miley.

"That's wonderful," said the secretary.

"Thank you so much for helping me through this," said Miley.

"You're welcome," said the secretary.

Then the best part had to happen he came out. The guy she thought would die.

"Oliver!" screamed Miley and ran over to him.

"Miles!" shouted Oliver.

They hugged each other and he kissed her.

"I'm so glad you're okay," said Miley.

"Me too," said Oliver.

Miley started crying with happy tears. Oliver too.

"Now we can be together for ever," said Oliver.

"I know that's the best part," said Miley smiling.

"You know they call you Smiley Miley for reason and people don't like it when you don't smile," said Oliver.

"Yeah but now I am," said Miley.

**A/N: Well I guess that is the end! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing this story! Please check out my other stories also:D**


End file.
